This disclosure is related to a method and system for controlling functionality of light devices and in particular to a method and system for controlling light devices from a portable electronic device.
Modern lighting systems include many features that were not previously available to facility operators and users. For example, lighting systems that include light emitting diode (LED) luminaires or other types of luminaires may offer features such as: controllable dimming; color selection and color tuning; adjustment of other characteristics of emitted light such as color temperature or Duv; control of the shape and/or direction of emitted light beams; and pre-programmed scenes or customized scenes that incorporate a set of pre-programmed features.
In facilities such as theaters, concert venues, sports fields and stadiums, and even in commercial buildings, the lighting needs can change frequently depending on who is using the facility at any given time. For example, a venue may be used for a convention or business meeting during the day and a concert or social event in the evening. A sports field may be used for a football or soccer game at one time of day and a lacrosse team practice at another time of day. However, lighting systems do not easily adapt to the needs of each user and event. Instead, lighting systems are typically set in a “fully on” or “fully off” arrangement unless the facility is staffed with technicians who can manually change the lighting system scenarios in response to new users' needs.
This disclosure describes methods and systems for controlling the functionality of a network of one or more lighting devices.